


Delicious

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [34]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Cosmo - Freeform, Cosmopolitain, Cosmopolitan, Dramatic Irony, Drinks, Emerald City Bar (Grey's Anatomy), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Consent, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Grey's Anatomy References, Grey's Anatomy Spoilers, Healthy Relationships, How Derek found out, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Joe's Bar, Kissing, Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy) Lives, MerAdd, MerDer to MerAdd, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neck Kissing, One True Pairing, Situational Irony, Strangers to Lovers, Tequila, True Love, Woman, chance encounters, cosmos - Freeform, delicious, ironic, kiss, ladies, meddison, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Meredith Grey has never tried a Cosmopolitan, Addison Montgomery offers a taste of hers.Set halfway through GA-S1-E9, "Who's Zoomin' Who," and a slight AU from there.MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. Rated T-M.Inspired by "Two Girls in a Bar (English)" by FireworkScrubCap. One-Shot.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [lightningmaystrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningmaystrike/gifts), [EmyLilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/gifts), [Kristin_Aubrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin_Aubrie/gifts), [lydialyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydialyn/gifts), [SBWomenofMarvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBWomenofMarvel/gifts), [souvenirscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/souvenirscar/gifts), [lespians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lespians/gifts), [WhatwouldagentScullydo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/gifts), [addiesbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiesbaby/gifts), [bg3929](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bg3929/gifts), [anonymous_sibyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/gifts), [seattlerain879](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seattlerain879/gifts), [MissLuthorsHizzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/gifts), [tisziny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisziny/gifts), [lineeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lineeelin/gifts), [Arissen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissen/gifts), [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [Dragoncatcher123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoncatcher123/gifts), [evattude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evattude/gifts), [ChrissyBrown1127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyBrown1127/gifts), [tornyourdress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Girls in a Bar (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624991) by FireworkScrubCap. 



> This is my 70th work published on Ao3!

_Author's Note:_

Welcome to another MerAdd one-shot.

Enjoy, folks.

See you round soon!

_bobbiejelly_

* * *

**Delicious**

* * *

_Meredith Grey has never tried a Cosmopolitan, Addison Montgomery offers a taste of hers._

_Set halfway through GA-S1-E9, "Who's Zoomin' Who," and a slight AU from there._

_MerAdd. Meddison. F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. Rated T-M._

_Inspired by "Two Girls in a Bar (English)" by FireworkScrubCap. One-Shot._

* * *

Meredith Grey breaks up with her boyfriend Derek Christopher Shepherd because she finds his wedding ring, so labeled 'Derek's wedding ring,' in a box in his office while waiting for him to meet her there before going home.

And, to think, that Meredith was about to ask Derek if he wanted there to be 'rules' and for them to be 'dating' and for him to be officially her 'boyfriend'.

_Life sucks when your McDreamy is a McMarried, unfaithful, cheating, lying, McBastard..._

Meredith breaks up with him in person when he shows up to her 9-1-1 page to find her shoving the ring box in his face.

"If you can't produce signed divorce papers dated from before the day I met you, we are over, Derek," Meredith growls at him, and not in a 'sexy' way.

"Meredith, I am so, sorry…" Derek stutters to apologize, but Meredith can't even stand to look at him.

"Don't you dare follow me, or ever, call me a whore, Derek," Meredith starts to storm out of Derek's office, without looking back.

"Meredith, you were like coming up for fresh air, you know!" Derek tries to grovel for her forgiveness, but Meredith flips him off over her shoulder.

"I'm going to Joe's, don't you dare try to find me there. Go home to your trailer, and better yet, go call your wife and tell her the truth if you have not already, that you had a mistress but she dumped you. Because I'm not being someone's slut anymore," Meredith yells at him from the hallway.

Derek sighs and dutifully tries his wife's number, as he puts the wedding ring back in the labeled box in his office. But despite her having been calling him all day, this time he doesn't get an answer...

* * *

Addison Montgomery (-Shepherd, albeit, temporarily…), doesn't notice this one call from her still-on-paper-husband, Derek Christopher Shepherd at the bar.

Addison has been slowly sipping orange soda without any alcohol with just ice in it, all evening, so she doesn't get too shit-faced. She's taken off her coat, it's under her hips now on the barstool.

Addison is still upset about her husband leaving her for another fucking' city. She hasn't seen him since the other side of the country, and she's still waiting to finally end it with him.

Addison doesn't want to try again, she's tired and she's given up. She tried with her ex-dirty-mister, Mark Sloan for a while, but then he accidentally got her pregnant, and she ended that without telling him, and he cheated on her anyway.

So Addison is here now, at the Emerald City Bar, as she watches all the people she doesn't know, walk right on by her.

Addison wouldn't say that she's lookin' (as her best friend and ex-dirty-mister, Mark likes to say- because he says it sounds dirtier than 'looking', with the 'g', like it's supposed to be spelled), she's not lookin' in particular.

Addison is not, not lookin', either, though, she's in the mood for company, and she'll be here at least for a few weeks working at the hospital. So Addison decides to herself, that if she spies someone she really would like to get to know, that she will tell them the truth, and if they hate her for it and never talk to her again, then that's their own prerogative.

If they decide to stay talking with her, despite that, Addison decides that she'll flirt with them, and maybe even kiss them…But she won't have sex with anybody knew until she leaves him on paper. She thinks that that is a very important line to draw. Idly, Addison wonders if her husband did the same, the waiting part, or if he's been sleeping around on her since he left her for Seattle...

* * *

Addison thought she was going to end up alone by the time someone caught her eye. She's downed enough soda and started on sparkling water so she wouldn't get a toothache. The barkeep, someone named 'Joe' eventually took pity on her and stopped charging her for just sparkling water because she asked for refills every ten minutes.

Addison had just returned from the washroom (ergo, because of her too many water refills,) when she spied a new arrival who must have entered the bar while she had been gone. The person was sitting where she had been sitting, and now her seat was now occupied, and Addison felt a strange sense of possessiveness over this barstool even though that didn't make any sense.

"Hey," Addison saunters over to the person who now occupies that specific barstool. "Oh, is this your coat?" The woman asks politely. "Addison, and you must be the woman who's been stealing my clothing?" Addison says rather weakly. "Meredith," the woman offers her own hand, and Addison shakes it. "I wasn't going to take it home, you know, It's just soft to sit on,".

Addison realizes that this woman is drop-dead gorgeous. She was into women. She always had been. She was into men, she was into women, she was into hot people in general. And this 'Meredith' person falls into the category of 'hot people'. "Feel free to keep using my coat as a cushion," Addison offers, as she sits down beside the woman.

"Thanks," Meredith smiles brightly. And Addison smiles back as well.

* * *

Meredith takes in the woman before her and she tries to keep her wits about her. This 'Addison' person is tall, leggy, and fabulous and she's got this red hair that seems to go on for miles. Meredith is interested, to say the least. She has no idea if this woman is straight or not, but she kept talking to her and sitting beside her, so it wasn't out of the realm of possibility for her to be gay or bi…

"So what brings a beautiful woman like you here, on a weekday?" Meredith asks boldly. She knows she's laying it on a bit thick, but she wants to know if this woman will take the compliment as a flirtation or nothing more. Meredith sees the other woman blushing and running her hands through her long red hair, so she imagines it might still be the first thing.

"Ah, it's your first day in Seattle," the woman responds, ( _Addison_ responds, of course, Meredith realizes she does know her name now). "Have you been up the Space Needle?" Meredith asks her. She realizes she has not been up the Space Needle yet, either, but it's a good conversation starter with a tourist. "No," Addison sighs back at Meredith, and she looks sad. Meredith hates that she's so sad.

* * *

"You don't have some secret trauma associated with tall buildings, do you?" Meredith asks, half-seriously, but it makes Addison laugh and that helps a whole lot. "Not at all, though I admit I'm more here for business than travel," she says with another sigh. "Ah, I see," Meredith says back.

Meredith realizes she doesn't have much of a shot at a relationship with a person who is only here temporarily, but then again, she's not really looking for serious, seeing as her first serious relationship just ended by her dumping Derek Shepherd's ass. Which he totally deserved, for all intents and purposes.

"Not at all, just a lot going on in my life," Addison smiles at Meredith's concern over her.

"Love problems?" Meredith guesses correctly.

"Something of the sort," Addison sighs. "I just, I guess I came here because I'm a whore for attention," Addison sighs again.

"Well, you do attract attention with how stunning you are," Meredith catches Addisons thoughts.

"Thanks, Meredith," Addison softens. She feels good, being wanted, like this, by this woman.

"No problem, you deserve it," Meredith shines, and she really means it.

"You know, I have no idea why you are here, alone, either, but god are you pretty," Addison gushes. "Your hair cascades down, your slim figure is so dainty, you're really nice, also…"

* * *

"You're not secretly married are you?" Meredith asks Addison directly. Addison's eyes widen a bit at the potential awkwardness of this situation, given that she is still technically married.

"Because that's the reason why I'm here in the first place... My stupid ex-boyfriend has a wedding ring in his office in a box. He has a secret wife, or hell, maybe he has a secret husband or secret non-binary or transgender or agendered partner..." Meredith continues but trails off a bit.

"Umm," Addison says a bit awkwardly as Meredith continues her rant.

"I'm trying to be inclusive, here! I never asked about who the person was and I don't care. Either way he's taken, and he made me into a filthy whore," Meredith yells all her problems at Addison, who empathizes with her struggles.

"Well, I can't say you're completely wrong. I shouldn't have a husband, I just have not been able to divorce him on paper yet because he never picks up his damn phone. I came all the way out from New York to leave him!" Addison almost yells for everyone to hear.

Meredith nods, empathizing with Addison's love-pain, as she leans in to give a reassuring touch on Addison's arm.

"I'm leaving him, no matter what, I have to be strong and not let him back in! He neglected me for years and yelled at me when he found me naked with his best friend at the Brownstone. It was literally one time, and he left me soaking in the rain," Addison almost yells.

"God, well, look I forgive you for at least telling me the truth up front. You're much more honest than my fucking ex-" Meredith groans out.

"Thanks, your ex- is an idiot by the way. Literally I cannot imagine a person who would be so stupid to lead a person on like that in a sham for so long, and someone so good looking!" Addison rolls her eyes at the concept, not at Meredith, and Meredith rolls her eyes along with her.

* * *

"Literally the moment you officially leave him, if you want, I'll take you home," Meredith raises her eyebrows at Addison suggestively, showing that she's seriously interested in Addison."

"Thanks, Meredith. It means a lot, after not being loved right in so long," says Addison.

"No problem," says Meredith. "Your ex-husband is so stupid for neglecting you. If I had you, I would never leave you alone ignored, I couldn't keep my hands off of you" Meredith offers.

"What was your ex-boyfriend like, by the way, was he good-looking at all?" Addison asks her.

"Not as good looking as you. Like, I thought he had the perfect hair, but you have the perfect hair. And I thought he had the perfect eyes, but yours are even dreamier…" Meredith says to Addison.

"Yeah, my husband is/was smart but also arrogant. He doesn't smell as nice as you do. He's tall, but I'm already tall and I'm not that picky for tall people." Addison manages.

* * *

"Plus, enough about men and exes, we are here now. Let's just talk about women, in particular you, because I think, after all, I like ladies more…" Addison says seductively to Meredith.

"Mm, I can definitely empathize with the sentiment, let's talk about you some more, shall we?" Meredith leans in closer to Addison, who feels goosebumps raise on her neck.

Meredith motions for the bartender, Joe, who she seems to know personally, to order her one tequila and whatever drink Addison wants.

"Cosmopolitan?" Addison asks for a cocktail. She figures one can't hurt if she already has pleasant company. "Coming right up," Joe calls back to them. Addison offers to par, but Meredith offered first.

"So, does this mean that you're opposed to me kissing you, tonight?" Meredith finally asks her, taking her shot and sipping it slowly for once.

Addison takes her cosmo and savors the sweet taste of fruitiness that wets her lips.

Meredith realizes she's fucked one married man in her life while she didn't know he was married, and that she's propositioning a married woman who just needs a divorce. But this Addison woman is too gorgeous to not ask to kiss, and she might never be back in Seattle…

* * *

"As long as you know what you're in for, Meredith," Addison says compassionately. "I'm a bit of a mess right now, I'm not in town long, and I'm not ready for sex yet, so I won't go past kissing," Addison sets her boundaries firmly.

"As you wish, I feel better knowing you won't let me screw you tonight. I've had enough of going home with people the first day they call me 'just a girl in this bar'. I just want to kiss some of your pain away, Addison," Meredith offers.

"You know, you're already making me feel a bit less worthless just by talking to me," Addison admits to Meredith. "If you had not shown up, I might never have stopped drinking soda. You know, this cosmopolitan is the first drink I've had tonight, and it's only a quarter gone?

"Even better," Meredith says seductively. "I want you completely aware when I show you what I can do with my tongue…" Meredith grins at Addison.

"God, how did you get such a good game for however old you are," Addison gushes.

"Let's not talk about the fact that I met a whole lot of mistakes in my life here, but to be clear, you, I can tell, are definitely not one of them. You're not a problem, you're a good one. You could be my solution…" Meredith husks at Addison.

"You're pretty wonderful also, for 'just a girl in a bar,' you really are," Addison offers. And this time it's Meredith's turn to let out a blush, which makes Addison smirk back at her.

* * *

"Can I try your cosmopolitan?" Meredith asks Addison, as she moves closer to the redheaded woman.

"Sure," Addison motions to offer her drink up for Meredith, who only shakes her head at her reactions.

"I meant, can I taste your drink, off of your lips," Meredith asks her, as she motions for Addison to put her glass down and face her.

"You know, Meredith," Addison says seductively as she leans closer to run her hands onto Meredith's waist. "It's been a long time since I've tasted tequila, but I do miss the taste…"

Meredith hums as she reaches her arms up to hold Addison around her neck. Her hands drape there, tracing shapeless emotions onto Addison's back as she presses her forhead to Addison's.

Addison decides finally that she really does want to do this, and if this Meredith girl knows her story and still wants to kiss her and make her feel better, then she'll make sure it's worth her while… Addison has a few tricks up her sleeve for kissing as well.

"You're sure?" Meredith confirms as she runs her hands over the back of Addison's neck.

"Sure. Are you?" Addison asks Meredith as she runs her hands on her waist and her hips.

"Yeah," Meredith smiles as she nods at Addison, and both women finally lean in their lips.

* * *

The moment Meredith feels Addison's full lips on her own, she flicks her tongue out to meet them to taste the cosmopolitan off the tip of her tongue.

"That is pretty good," Meredith smirks at Addison, purposely pulling away early to leave the redhead wanting more.

"Mm?" Addison asks Meredith in a half-whimper, narrowing her eyes at Meredith as to why she stopped kissing so soon.

"It tastes really good," Meredith smirks at Addison.

"Oh, yeah, ah, it's a classic cocktail," Addison smiles, motioning to her drink.

"I actually meant _you_ , y'know," Meredith smirks wider.

"Ah, I see. You taste lovely, too," Addison recovers immediately and matches Meredith's smirk with her own.

Meredith is extremely impressed at Addison's game now, and it makes her smirk even wider.

Addison takes a long sip of her drink, purposely allowing it to flow over her mouth and swallowing hard in the process.

Meredith pointedly takes another sip of tequila, as she licks her lips as if to say 'it's that good'.

"Hey, save some of that for me, Meredith," Addison teases.

And Meredith knows that she's won when Addison motions for her to take another sip before crashing their lips together again.

* * *

This time it's not slow or tentative; Addison allows her hands to wander down to Meredith's hips.

Meredith weaves her hands through Addison's hair.

They kiss passionately, pressing their eyes shut and allowing their mouths to open.

Meredith wanders first with her tongue, taking in all the fruity notes of Addison's cosmopolitan as well as the remnants of orange soda.

Addison moans as she feels Meredith's tongue in her mouth, and she presses her own into Meredith's as she feels Meredith groan into her touch.

Meredith feels herself holding on tighter as Addison swipes her lip with her tongue and she parts her lips so Addison will pass her tongue on through.

"You're really sexy," Meredith growls into Addison's mouth, as she pulls away momentarily so she can start kissing up Addison's neck.

Addison raises her head to allow Meredith's lips to suckle her tender skin. She feels even more goosebumps rise on her skin as Meredith puts her tongue into her kisses.

They make out right there at the bar, until Joe clears his throat pointedly at them both, and Addison makes a bit deal of putting a large tip in the tip jar and Meredith says "sorry Joe, I like this one, though, y'know…" And Joe at least nods approvingly at Meredith for that, and Addison feels like she's a queen or something, in honor.

* * *

They end up talking more, though, after that. They don't want to take things too far- or be tempted to do so, so Addison resists the impulse to usher Meredith off to the washroom for more privacy. Instead, she just starts to talk with her again.

"You really are a great kisser, Meredith. If I didn't have my lines for this evening, I'd be begging for you to take me home tonight," Addison offers as she catches her breath.

"So does that mean that you'll let me take you home after your divorce?" Meredith asks of Addison, showing that she also is incredibly seduced by this woman's kissing.

"Definitely. I'm curious about your ex-boyfriend, just for observation's sake. Point him out to me sometime? I wasn't planning on sticking around Seattle, but for you, I might just find the time…" Addison caresses Meredith's shoulder as she says this, and Meredith smiles back.

"I don't know, even if he is super, super, super stupid and I think you're eons above him, or at least you should be… I don't want you falling for my stupid boyfriend, even though the chance is slim," Meredith says to Addison as she runs her hands up and down Addison's thighs.

"You know, you're right I'm never letting you purposely meet my soon to be ex-husband. I want to keep you all to myself, Meredith, I'll stay in Seattle long enough you'll have at least once, so that I get to have you, at least once..." says Addison.

"No matter who he is, or where he's from, or what he's done, I will always pick you over him, Addison, and I cannot wait to seduce you even more, and invite you into the bedroom… It's a big compliment that you would even stay around here for me..." Meredith promises.

"As will I, Meredith. I'll pick you over your ex-boyfriend any day, I can't wait for you to take me home with you, I might even try to ask for a long-term contract in Seattle…" Addison husks to Meredith, now.

* * *

And true to her word, Meredith Grey never leaves Addison Montgomery's side, nor vice-versa, even after she meets her then-husband, for the second time in her life, and Addison meets Meredith's ex-boyfriend.

And both of their exes happen to be the same damn person, which makes them laugh even harder, together, leading to a sort of joke about 'great minds think alike, right?'.

(Needless to say, Derek Shepherd was rather unimpressed. But he sort of deserved that after leaving his wife out in the rain, right?)

Or at least that's what both Meredith Grey and Addison Montgomery say to him, when they finally both leave him for each other- and this time, for good!

The sex was fantastic, once it inevitably happened after Addison got a divorce.

True to her word, Meredith took Addison home, and Addison fell for her hard enough to stay in Seattle.

Addison took Meredith home to her hotel room, until eventually she moved out and found a real place of her own.

They worked together at Seattle Grace Hospital, they were the couple that everyone aspired to be.

They kissed every day, they kissed every night. They shared cosmos and tequila and every soda under the sun.

They fell so in love, and they think sometimes about how they had met, but it never does matter.

Especially because all Addison and Meredith can think about, is how each other's lips still certainly taste to each other, even more, and more, absolutely, **delicious**.

* * *

******* FIN *******

* * *

_Author's Note:_

Big shoutout to "FireWorkScrubCap" on Fanfiction, I am borrowing that person's slight AU, in their own words: "Derek tells Meredith he's married before Addison shows up, she gets angry and goes for a drink at Joe's - and then met a lonely girl. Meddison/MerAdd. 1x09 - One Shot."

Encourage you all to read the original, "Two Girls In A Bar (English)", and give them some favs/follows/reviews because that work is awesome. Have a good one, folks. Cheers to another!

Other recently updated works, by _bobbiejelly_ \- (Grey's Anatomy Fandom, F/F, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, MerAdd):

[ **Meredith Gets Her Mojo Back** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183/chapters/55012408) **\- And So Does Addison!**

[ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160/chapters/58510657)

[ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004/chapters/57840982)

[ **Falling Apart, Barely Breathing** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480/chapters/56169448)

[ **Ultimate Revenge** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252541/chapters/58443442)

Yours, truly,

[ **_bobbiejelly_ ** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING, FOLKS!


End file.
